In an image recording apparatus which records an image on a recording sheet, a recording sheet may be jammed on a conveyance path in a state of being held by a conveyor roller pair or a discharge roller pair which conveys a recording sheet. In such a case, it is necessary to remove the recording sheet jammed on the conveyance path (to perform a so-called jam process).